


Even an Eternity is too Short with You

by g_archive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, FBI Agent Dean Winchester, FBI Agent Sam Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Praying to Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Gabriel, Torture, Tortured Sam Winchester, Witchcraft, Worried Dean Winchester, Worried Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_archive/pseuds/g_archive
Summary: While Dean and Sam are on a case about a witch, Sam gets kidnapped by an old enemy. Will Sam be able to get out of this one and figure out his feelings for Gabriel?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52
Collections: Supernatural





	Even an Eternity is too Short with You

“Hey, come check this out” Dean shouts from the war room in the bunker. Sam stops filing the lore he was organizing and stands up, rolling his shoulders to release the tenseness in his back and neck from sitting in a chair for hours. He walks out of the library and towards his brother who, by the sound of his shout, found something during his search for anything unusual or supernatural. They had just rescued Gabriel from Asmodeus and the world was suspiciously silent, which is why the brothers and angels were trying to find a hunt to distract themselves with. Sam smiles and then frowns at the memory of finally seeing Gabriel again after years of grieving his death. After losing Gabe, Sam barely held it together, only staying strong for the fact that his brother needed him and for the looming apocalypse. “Get over here bitch and stop looking like I kicked a puppy or something” Dean says annoyed, rolling his eyes. “Shut up Jerk, I was remembering stuff,” Sam replies, looking over Dean’s shoulder at the computer. Dean glances up. “Was it about Gabriel?” He teases, wearing a smirk, although Sam could see past his mask at the concern etched in his eyes. “Drop it asshole, just show me what you found,” Sam says, smacking Dean in the head playfully. Dean scowls, but turns around to pull up a news article he found. “So, get this, a woman in Lebanon was found dead in her locked apartment from choking on her own blood. Autopsy report says there’s no wounds or signs of anyone hitting her or something, so I’m thinking maybe a hex bag?” Dean reads and points at a picture of the body. “It sounds like it, but is it not weird to you that it's only an hour away from us?” Questions Sam, his concerned face turning back to Dean’s. “Listen man, it's the only damn hunt I could find and I can’t just sit around with books or watching fucking Netflix while people are dying” Dean exclaims the angry lines on his face prominent in the dim light of the bunker. Sam looks worried for a few more seconds before sighing and dragging a calloused hand over his face. “Alright, I can’t sit around either. I’ll call Gabe and tell em’ where we’ll be.” “Good. I’ll call Cas and then we can hit the road” Dean says, already dialing Cas’ number and moving towards his bedroom. Sam can hear a distant “Hey, babe, how is the search-” before trailing off as Dean walks farther down the hall. Sam picks up his own cell and scrolls down to Gabe’s number, hesitating. What if Gabriel didn’t want to talk to him? Sure, they had a relationship- if he could even call it that- before the whole apocalypse stuff, but what were they now? Friends? Allys? He wasn’t even sure if Gabriel still liked him. I mean, he seemed how he normally did, calling him his stupid - and though he wouldn’t admit this to anyone- adorable nicknames, he wasn’t sure if they had what they had before. Shaking his head, he made his decision and quickly pressed on Gabriel’s contact, listening to the rings. After about three seconds, Gabriel picked up the phone and Sam smally smiled. “Samshine! What’s going on?” Gabriel shouted happily, ignoring the people yelling and singing in the background of the karaoke bar he was currently sitting in. Sam grimaced at the loud volume and tried to ignore the fact that Gabriel probably had the attention of multiple girls, or guys, hitting on him. “Um, Well I just called to let you know that Dean and I are hunting a possible witch in Lebanon. We probably won’t be long but in case you needed us or anything-” He trails off, not knowing what else to say to the trickster/archangel he may or may not have a crush on. Luckily, Gabe had noticed his loss of words and responded. “Alrighty then, Sammoose, be careful and kick that witch bitch ass! Oh, and don’t forget to pray if you need help.” Sam heard someone in the background call Gabriel and hung up. Well that was fun, he thought sadly before grabbing his duffel bag and heading to the garage where Dean was waiting, waving his keys by the driver's seat of his Baby. “Hop in baby brother, it's hunting season,” Dean smirks, motioning for Sam to hurry up and get in. Sam lowers himself in the passenger seat and smiles, tucking his long limbs to their familiar place in the only home he had growing up. He leans against the cold glass window and closes his eyes as his brother plays the cassette tapes that have become some of the only good memories he has of his messed up, lonely childhood. Led Zeppelin playing on the radio, and Dean humming along to the tune, Sam slowly drifts to a peaceful sleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam tugs on the collar of the FBI suit he is currently wearing. They had arrived in Lebanon not too long ago and had immediately gotten a room at The Red Rooster Motel. It wasn’t too bad, not as dirty as some of the shitholes they have stayed in but definitely not 5 star worthy. Dean had told him to go snoop in the apartment that the victim was killed in and look for clues or hex bags. Dean had gone off and was talking to the girl’s, who they discovered is named Lexi Freeman, boyfriend. Sam opens the door and is immediately hit by the smell of sulfur. He frantically reaches towards his jeans to grab his gun when he senses someone sneaking up on him. As he turns around to confront the presence, he comes face to face with a blond-haired girl sporting a snake tattoo on her neck. He can only register that this is a trap for a split second and raises his gun to shoot. Suddenly, a second attacker comes up behind him and shoves something sharp and long into his neck, inserting a smooth liquid that he guesses is some kind of drug. Sedatives his mind provides sluggishly, but Sam can only think about how seriously screwed he was. Gabriel, he thought before succumbing to darkness. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Sam slowly wakes up to a painful throbbing in his skull. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to remember what happened. He recalls walking to Lexi’s apartment and then, and then- oh. He was attacked by that blonde bitch with the snake tattoo. He tries raising his arm to search his neck and find the needle entry where they pumped him full of sedatives, but they are pulled down sharply by thick, metal, chains connected to the floor. He tests their hold and finds that they are cemented in the ground. There was no getting out of these fuckers. “Dammit,” he mutters under his breath, slowly lifting his head to check where he was. It looked like some underground basement or cellar. The smell of must and mold assaulted his senses and he grimaced. He notices a narrow staircase in the far right corner and supposes that his captors are through the door. The left side has barrels of something stacked precariously against each other, threatening to topple. Sam is torn out of his thoughts by a stream of light and the sound of a door opening. His heart rate speeds up as he sees the blonde woman walk down followed by about 10 demons. Shit, Shit, Shit. Hopefully Dean has noticed by now that somethings wrong and can find him because this situation is looking worse by the second. “Well hello Winchester,” The blonde woman from earlier sneers at him, tossing her long hair over her shoulder and revealing her snake tattoo. Sam rolls his eyes and scowls at her, not giving them the pleasure of hearing him respond. One of the demons, a short, skinny guy with a mohawk and nose piercing looks ready to come beat a response out of him but is pushed out of the way by a taller demon behind the crowd. “Didn’t take you as the silent and strong type but I guess your big brother is more like that, right Sam.” Sam’s breath gets stuck in his throat, but his fear is quickly gone as pure rage overtakes him. “You sick son of a bitch, I will kill you for what you did!” Sam screams at Asmodeus, cursing him for ever laying a hand on Gabriel. His Gabriel. “What are you gonna do, Sammy? You don’t have your boy toy or brother here to protect you from what we are going to do to you, so you better get in line.” Asmodeus motions for the rest of the demons to go get something Sam can’t see from behind a barrel he didn’t notice before. They roll out a table full of torture devices, ranging from things like a scalpel and pliers, to things like a cattle prod and blowtorch. Sam’s eyes scan over all of the instruments and land on one that makes his vision red with fury. There, lying on the cart, is a fucking needle and string. Sam’s mind thinks back to the time he found Gabriel in Hell, sitting in a damp cell with blood covering the floor and the smell of piss and vomit invading his nose, and when he looked up to Sam, he saw Gabriel’s mouth had been sewn shut. Sam angrily looks up at the man in the disgusting white suit, “You dick, just wait until Dean gets here, and I will tear you apart limb by limb.” Asmo-dick just chuckles and picks up the needle and thread, coming around to face him. Sam hisses slightly as the first suture is made, pursuing his lips tightly as to not give him the satisfaction of anymore pained noises. Suddenly, the door to the basement busts open and Dean storms in, catching 3 of the demons by surprise and stabbing them through the heart. The other 7, pulling out their own blades, start attacking Dean. As Dean is preoccupied with the demons and trying to stay alive, Asmodeus has turned back towards Sam, picking up an angel blade and twirling it in his fingers. Fuck! Him and Dean are outnumbered and Sam can’t move, much less kill a Prince of Hell. Sam’s eyes widen as he gets an idea that will, hopefully, work and not get them all killed. As Asmodeus advances towards him with the blade, Sam closes his eyes and concentrates. Gabriel and Castiel I-we need your help badly. Please- His prayer is cut off by a blinding white light and the flapping of wings, signaling the angels arrival. The light dims, and Sam opens his eyes, looking at Gabe and Cas thankfully. Gabriel doesn’t smile and Sam frowns, but then Gabe is running towards him with wide eyes and a look of terror, shouting his name. Sam is confused at the terrified look on his face and then gasps sharply, feeling a burning hot pain in his lower abdomen. He curls in on himself and looks down, seeing what caused the intense agony. The angel blade Asmodeus had been wielding was lodged through his stomach, going straight out of his back and making a pool of blood appear around him. Sam slowly lifts his head and Gabriel is there, grabbing his jaw and slapping him, telling him to stay awake, Stay fucking awake! Sam’s vision starts darkening and his breathing turns into painful gasps. He can vaguely hear Dean and Gabe yelling at him to breath and stay with them but it sounds distant, like he is underwater. As darkness takes him, the last thing he sees is Gabriel, a horrified look in his eyes. God, thank you for giving him back to me, if only for a short time. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam wakes up to silence. He opens his eyes and looks around his bedroom at the buker, gaze landing on the archangel in the corner. Gabriel looks up as if sensing Sam’s eyes and, realizing he is awake, shoots towards him. Gabriel gets to his bed and kisses him, showing all of his relief, concern, worry, and- love through the passionate nipping and sucking. Sam moans into Gabriel’s lips and, after what seems like forever, pulls away, leaning his forehead on Gabriel’s. Gabriel growls, kissing Sam roughly one more time before pulling away. “Don’t ever do that again you hear me? I almost lost you, again.” Gabriel’s voice breaks on the last word and Sam is quick to reassure him that he is alive and there. “I know and I’m sorry Gabe, I-” Sam stops, looking Gabe in the eye. “I-I love you Gabe. So much, and I didn’t tell you before you died, but I do and I never want to lose you again.” Gabriel kisses Sam passionately, mumbling against his lovers lips. “I love you too Samshine. Always”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fan fiction so please give me any tips or ideas for the future! I also am still figuring out how to work everything so pls be patient with me. I have so many ideas for the future so I hope you like it! <3


End file.
